The Bonfire Tales
by platypus-quacks-too
Summary: A collection of fall/autumn themed short stories. Cozy up under a blanket, take your tea, and enjoy!
1. See your breath

**See your breath**

"We are going to be late. Are you ready now?" Sheldon hurries Amy. Just because he loves her, it doesn't mean he will tolerate being late at the movies. "Why are you wearing that, anyway?" He adds as Amy wears a light jacket.

"It may get cold later. Summer is over, even here in California." She explains.

Sheldon shakes his head. "According to the weather forecast, we should expect a very comfortable temperature of 73 for tonight. That jacket has only made us waste forty seconds of precious time."

Amy shrugs. "We will see," she says after stealing a peck on his cheek.

In fact, a chilly air welcomes them back outside as they leave the movie theatre. Amy observes Sheldon crossing his arms and gritting his teeth. She wonders if it is because he was wrong rather than from feeling cold.

"Are you cold?" Amy just asks him.

Sheldon folds his arms even more and shivers. "No. It is such a nice night for a walk, isn't it?"

"Sheldon, I can see your breath."

"So?" He insists, "It's only water vapor in my breath condensing because of a cooler temperature of the air outside respect to my lungs."

"Hence, you are admitting it is cold outside." Amy notes.

Sheldon stops and forces himself to extend his arms. "Absolutely not! What I am saying is that it is cold, not that _I _am cold."

Amy sighs. A tiny cloud forms in front of her, and Sheldon can't help but think she resembles a small, cute cloud-breathing dragon. "Here," she says, taking off her jacket. "Wear this."

He refuses it. "You can tell many things about Sheldon Cooper, but he is a gentleman."

Amy's eyebrows furrow. He continues, "I am not taking a jacket from a lady, yet alone _my_ lady."

She pushes the jacket back at him. "You should be aware that _your _lady wears a number of layers below to still stay warm enough. It won't fit, but at least you will cover your shoulders and arms," she adds with a smile. He really can't say no much longer. Not to that smile of hers, at least.

Amy helps him to put his arms in her jacket's sleeves. He looks like he is wearing a child's clothing, but Amy thinks he is adorable.

"Please, take my arm," he offers, "We can share some warmth."

"I'd love to."

Feeling his wife leaning on him, Sheldon smiles. He would be lost without her, wouldn't he? "Look," he calls her before making a few little clouds with his breath.

As she tries to do the same and maybe make more puffs, he nestles his chin against her shoulder. "Warm…!" He says softly.


	2. Sweaters

**Sweaters**

"I am ready," Amy says buttoning up her cardigan. "We should get to my parents in good time," she adds with a tentative smile to Sheldon. He seems to handle having to spend Thanksgiving with her mother surprisingly well. She does not.

"Wait. You wear this," he replies. A moment later, he hands her a red sweater.

"What is this?"

"A hand-knitted sweater. Your mother made it," Sheldon states, "As I said, you should wear it."

"No, I won't," Amy declines. She has her own cozy cardigan to keep her warm. More importantly, she will never let her mother impose anything again.

"But Amy! I promised her."

As it is clear from her face that Amy isn't ceding at all, he finally explains, "She called and told me how happy she is to spend Thanksgiving with us. Then she complained that we won't visit for Christmas and said she would have done sweaters for us all. I suggested her to make them now instead, and she questioned it because it's not a Thanksgiving tradition."

Amy is raising her eyebrows. That conversation already sounded way longer than she hoped her husband and her mother would have ever talked. Also, how does he talk so fast? All these years and she still sometimes wonders if he can breathe.

"I observed that it was a fair point," Sheldon keeps going, "so I suggested a more suitable theme: fall vegetables."

Amy finally unfolds the sweater and checks it out. "A pumpkin?"

"I wanted spaghetti squash, but it was too many stitches."

Amy takes a second look to it. It is kind of cute, and the pumpkin reminds her of her father's nickname for her.

"Well, I still won't wear this," she says after some hesitation, "You should've told me earlier."

"But you _have_ to," Sheldon insists, "I remind you we are going because you continuously lied to Green Beans to avoid visiting her."

"_Green Beans_?"

"That's my nickname for your mother. Your dad is Turnip. Oh, don't worry if you don't remember them," he adds, seeing Amy's puzzled face, "They will have those on their own sweaters. We all have matching sweaters, isn't it fun?"

"Do you have one too?" Amy inquires. This sweaters situation may turn into something interesting after all.

"Of course!" Sheldon proudly answers, "Does it suit me?" He asks then putting on a green sweater with a large zucchini on the front.

Amy bursts out laughing. "I surrender. You convinced me," she announces amid giggles.

"What's so fun? Do you find it ridiculous?"

Amy slips into her own sweater and moves closer to him. "Absolutely not. You are adorable," she reassures him before sealing her statement with a kiss.


	3. Bonfire

**Bonfire**

Amy snuggles up by their camp's bonfire. "Have you ever observed the Leonid Meteor Shower before?" She asks Sheldon.

He looks up from the telescope he is setting up for stargazing and shakes his head, "I haven't. Leonard, Koothrappali and Wolowitz once came here to observe it, but I stayed home. Uh… now that I think about it, they never told me how it was." He recalls. The guys never admitted to him how it really went that night.

This surprises Amy. "Really?_ You _told me it was a worthy sight."

"Oh, the meteors are great," he replies, "But camping? We have to be thankful no wild animal has attacked us yet."

"Wild animals? Are there bears around here?"

"Forget the bears," Sheldon dismisses it, "Butterflies! Have one flying around in your tent. An insect flying all over your head, _this _is terrifying."

Amy nods. She is not particularly bothered by butterflies or other flying creatures, but she remembers the sounds her husband made the last time one had entered an enclosed space with him. _That_ was terrifying.

"Still, you agreed to come here tonight," Amy realizes.

Sheldon shrugs. "Well, I said it. Even if it is just an astronomical event, it is still a great natural spectacle. And you were so curious and eager to see the meteor shower... I would do anything to please you these days," he admits as his gaze rejoices at the view of her growing belly. He would have never accepted to go camping, yet alone with his five months pregnant wife. Except that her state was exactly the reason he couldn't deny her anything.

"Just these days?" She teases.

"Let's say I am more inclined now, and I have an excuse for it," Sheldon concedes. "Oh, it begins!"

Above them, meteors shine as they impact on the atmosphere. Sheldon let himself be amazed and stare by the naked eye before leaning into the telescope. "Come and see," he offers her.

Following Sheldon's directions, Amy adjusts to sit on his lap and position herself to look into the telescope. The large grin on her face is somewhat because of the marvelous show, somewhat because of his hold on her belly. For a moment, she also believes the baby is kicking to display its presence.

She detaches from the eyepiece and turns back to Sheldon, grinning. "Did you make a wish?" She asks.

"Uh? Why?"

She expected his answers, still she replies, "We are watching shooting stars. It is customary to make a wish when you see one."

"This is silly," Sheldon remonstrates, "These aren't even_ stars_, but meteoroid streams of particles left from the passage of a comet. How could a bunch of cosmic crumbles influence an event here on earth?"

"Wouldn't you try just for fun?" Amy insists. After all, he has just stated he would do whatever she asks for.

Unexpectedly, Sheldon shrugs."Even if I wanted to, I have nothing to ask for."

"Really? Wouldn't wish for the baby to have a higher intelligence and be in good health?"

"Any check you have undergone showed that both you and the baby are fine," he reminds her, "As for its intelligence, c'mon Amy. It's_ our_ child."

Amy nods. She would love with all her heart their kid, no matter its IQ… but let's face it, what are the chances?

"Wouldn't you even want, mm," she pauses and mentally checks if there is any Star something coming out shortly. There is.

"Wouldn't you even want the next Star Wars to be good?"

"I saw the trailer, Amy," he justifies now, "It _will_ be amazing."

Amy sighs, and wonders if he says so just to not give in.

"You think I said so just to not give in and make a wish to some cosmic dust, do you?"

Amy nods unapologetically about it and turns back at the stars.

He keeps quiet for a while and gently rests his chin on her shoulder, pulling her closer. She smells peach shampoo and the roasted marshmallows they had before. What will the baby smell once it's born? More meteoroids fall, and they both close their eyes to dream of their child.

"I mean, I do not want to make a wish to literal stardust," Sheldon says, "But honestly, I have a Nobel prize, everything I've ever wanted… and I have what I never thought I'd want. An amazing wife, our family growing… and we are in the golden age of television and superheroes, what could I ever wish for?" She feels his breath on her neck and a soft kiss. "I have you, oh boy, _you_," he mutters against her skin, "what could I ever wish for?"

Definitely the baby kicked now. Sheldon gulps, feeling its movement under his hand. Never he dreamed to have this.

Amy brushes his arm and takes a deep breath. Never she had dreamed to have this. She had never dared to.

"What you said... that was really sweet," she recognizes, "If I didn't know you so well, I'd say also a bit cheesy," she jokes. "I wished for a blueberry pie, to be honest."

"They are only particles lost in the sky, they can't grant wishes!"

Amy chuckles and budges even more into him. "Whatever they are, they'd better grant me that pie really soon," she insists.

"Mm," Sheldon replies, his face buried back in her. "I promise we'll buy one tomorrow. Just let's stay here a little longer. It's so warm…"


	4. Corn maze

**Corn maze**

"Here we are!" Jarod exclaims as they get to their destination. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you California's largest corn maze!" He proclaims. Amy nods along with the announcement, while four-year-old Marie enthusiastically claps. Sheldon just raises his eyebrows.

"It has an area of over 63 acres," Jarod continues, "Plus, at the other end of the maze, there is a nice petting zoo. A great occasion for Marie to meet some animal, don't you think?"

"Doesn't count playing with Koothrappali's dog?" Sheldon asks. The last time they visited, he had to chase his daughter and that evil beast in the whole house.

"No," Amy gently reminds him, "Plus, ponies are cute, aren't they?"

Sheldon sighs. "Very well. Jarod?"

"Mom and I have been studying satellite maps of this area. Courtesy of uncle Howard," the boy explains to Sheldon's intrigued look. "We found the optimal path _and_ a few detours for entertainment."

Sheldon turns to Amy, "_Entertainment detours_?"

"You heard him!" She replies, and he is pretty sure there is a note of pride in this.

Marie is impatient. "I wanna see ponies!" She dictates and pulls Jarod's hand. "Go!" She pulls harder, and the boy can only let her drag him toward the entrance.

"Look after your sister!" Amy recommends as they enter the maze.

"He'd better do," Sheldon comments. How could Amy ever think this was a good idea? He gulps, thinking to whatever it may be inside - and that his progeny just enthusiastically ran into it.

Amy holds out her hand. He takes it and admits that her touch makes him feel a little better.

"Jarod and I studied the way out very well," she says, expecting his objections, "Trust me, we will be out soon."

Still Sheldon keeps throwing distrustful looks all around them. He tries his best not to wonder what hides behind the high cobs.

"What about the animals?" He insists, "We are in an open field, and the _farmer _who welcomed us really doesn't look like someone who worries about what enters his land."

"There are so many people in here, so many children! All animals must have run away." Amy reassures him again. Thirty seconds later, the rest of her family makes sure her words fall on deaf ears.

"Puppy!" Marie shouts.

Much with Sheldon's horror, a raccoon has just popped from the depths of the maze, and Marie is reaching out to touch him. "Puppy!" She exclaims again.

Sheldon screams and jerks toward the girl and the raccoon. The sudden twitch shoves Amy against the maze's cobs wall and scares the animal away.

"Puppy don't go!" Marie cries as she runs after it. Jarod runs after them both.

"You two! Stop!" Sheldon tries to call them back. Amy takes his hand back and stops him.

"Don't worry about this. They are going into a dead end," she explains. "They will be back in 10 minutes tops."

He is about to go after them anyway, but Amy smiles and gently reaches for him with a reassuring kiss. When he opens his eyes back, he can't help but notice some leaves left in her hair. He feels sorry for having pushed her into the cobs, and also finds her extremely cute with that ruffed hair. She finds her so much so that he ends up pulling Amy to him and returns the kiss - way more eagerly than she did.

"How's that?" Amy mutters against his lips. He pulls her closer and kisses her again.

"Do you prefer this or me worrying about every other single living being in here?" He finally says. Again she is into the corn, except this time because her husband is actively pushing her in the heat of the moment.

"What if someone arrives?" She tries to tell, but his mouth is already on her neck.

Amy grins, "I see, then- Hoo!" She moans: Sheldon's hands have slipped down on her posterior and he is greedily squeezing it.

"Um, are we going to have a little brother or sister soon?"

Sheldon gulps and immediately detaches from Amy, who stares at Jarod and Marie and flushes with embarrassment.

"The raccoon escaped," he explains. Amy and Sheldon weakly nod.

"Mama and papa cuddle?"

"We- we-" Sheldon stammers. Thankfully for him, he doesn't have to come up with an explanation on how babies are born as the girl has already turned away and ran after something else. For once, he is happy for her daughter's non-existent attention span.

He looks back at Amy. The redness on her cheeks has been replaced by a amused look. Oh, well…

"You heard Jarod. Are we making a little brother or sister to them?" He jokes.

Amy gapes, he just shrugs back with a smirk.

"Let's go retrieve the ones we have first," he adds then.


End file.
